A First Time for Everything
by Alenor Peredhel
Summary: OneShot. Legolas's first time sliding. For the Young Prince, the bottom looks a long way away, can he actually make it down there?....I accept anonymous reviews


A/N: Hey everybody! Well as everyone knows, I don't own L.O.T.R, so I don't need to elaborate on that on. Also, for anyone who's been reading "Fate's Paths" I haven't given up, but I've hit a brick wall that will go away! For now however, just enjoy this little short story. Hope you like!

A First Time for Everything

Legolas, shuffled closer to the edge of the hill, peering over the ledge, his eyes going wide. It was a _long _way down.

"Leggy move or you're going to get run over!"

Screaming a little, Legolas jumped back as a wooden sled raced past him, raising the blonde hair off his face. Slipping on a patch of smooth snow, he tumbled a little, landing face first into the snow. Cold, wet, uncomfortable white stuff pressed against his face. Crying, he curled up; hardly aware he was getting himself more soaked in the process.

"Come on Legolas, up on your feet, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Familiar arms wrapped themselves under Legolas's arms, hoisting him to his feet. The hands then brushed him off, as Legolas found himself staring into the depths of his older brother's eyes, he was terrified. A mittened hand went to his mouth, while the other gripped the rope that kept the sled from running away from him. "It's scary."

"No it isn't," his brother encouraged, slapping him on the back. "All you need to do is sit on the sled and go down the hill. It's a lot of fun!"

Legolas shook his head, backing up, watching as a screaming pair of elleth whipped past him, flying down the hill. His eyes grew big as the sled flipped, sending its passengers rolling down half the hill. Trembling, he took another step back, not caring that he saw them roll to a stop and laugh. He was reminded again how far away the bottom of the hill was.

"Come on Legolas," his brother encouraged, kneeling down in front of him. "It's not that scary. I'll go down with you and you'll see."

Not tall enough to see over his brother's head, Legolas stood up on his tippy-toes and tried to peer past the big round object that was in his way. "Why aren't the Healers here?"

"It's not dangerous enough for the Healers to be present, you just have to be careful."

Legolas's eyes traveled back to his brother, they stayed there as his brother gently gabbed his shoulders and gave them a reassuring shake. "It's scary. There are so many Elves though..."

His brother nodded, agreeing. "I suppose," he said. "But the crafters spent a long time making this for you and now you're not going to try?"

Legolas shook his head, looking down now. He kicked a foot into the snow, wincing a little, as he felt a shock pass into his toes. The snow was harder then he had first believed.

Looking out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted an Elf, climbing onto his sled, signaling for someone behind him to push. Laughing the Elf sped off, gathering speed with each moment. Well, Legolas had to admit, it looked sort of fun, but it was dangerous...right?

"You know what buddy?" his brother said standing, picking Legolas up, taking the rope in his own hand. "I'll tell you what."

"What?" Legolas peered up at his brother.

"I'll go down first then, when I come back up we'll go together."

Legolas frowned, pressing his mitten against his mouth again. His brother had a point, while he was going down the hill; Legolas could run away, back to _Adar_, and safety. Smiling, he looked up nodding.

"There we go," his brother announced, wading through the throng of Elves, who were waiting for their turn to go down the hill. Each waiting patiently, so as not to cause serious injury.

"Now can you be a good brother and sit down here for a moment?"

Legolas nodded absently, his eyes firmly fixed on the people sliding. The more he watched, the more it looked like it was actually fun. Plopping himself, unthinkingly on the sled, Legolas crossed his legs, propping his elbows on his knees.

All of a sudden, he became aware that some was wrong. He was moving. Screaming, Legolas tried to roll off the moving object, hardly aware that it was his own sled. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, preventing him from bailing. Wet snow splashed up into Legolas's face as the sled tipped because of his movements. Unable to keep himself on, he pitched forward, rolling fast and downward.

When the world came to a dizzying halt, Legolas looked up at the blue, cloud-studded sky, trembling. With one hand he brushed the excess snow from his face. Hearing laughter, he sat up a little and spotted his brother, lying not too far away, laughing uncontrollably with his eyes closed.

"That wasn't fair!" Legolas pouted, crossing his arms, looking up to find from the bottom, the hill didn't look so big. That was odd.

"Come on, buddy, you have to admit that was fun," his brother said, settling himself down enough to actually sit up. "You went down didn't you?"

Legolas paused, standing shakily on his feet, eyes scanning for the sled. Spotting it he started hurrying toward it.

"Whoa! Where are you going?"

Legolas barely paused to answer, picking up the rope that would allow him to drag the sled back to the top of the hill. "I bet I can beat you!"

Hearing a burst of laughter, and his brother's footsteps catching up, Legolas tried to run faster, thinking all the while, _Maybe sliding is not so bad after all!_


End file.
